Dart: The Girl Flash
by IAmWhoIAlwaysWillBe
Summary: This is a story about a 13 year old girl, Jess, who lives in Central City, and gets struck by lightning. This causes her to gain superpowers like Barry Allen, aka the Flash, and she becomes a superhero of her own. She also starts to gain magic, just like Merlin/Emrys in Arthurian Legand.
1. Struck by Fate

Jess

Rain drops rolled over the top of my umbrella as Asa and I huddled together to keep dry. We hurried across the quad, trying to get to the cafeteria as fast as possible. It wasn't usually this rainy in Central City, however today was one of the rare days when a storm occurred. I loved and hated it when it rained; I loved the sound and smell of rain, but when it rained that meant I couldn't go running later that day. We pulled open the doors to the Cafeteria, and were instantly enveloped into a humid mass of damp bodies, trying to stay warm and dry.

"Shoot!" I exclaimed" I forgot my lunch in Mr. Olson's room!" I turned back to reenter the storm, but Asa grabbed my arm.

"I'll go with you."

"No, I'll only take a second."

"Bu-"

"Asa, nothing's going to happen. Go find Will and K."

"Ok, just be quick."

I hurried out the cafeteria doors and stepped into the rain. Just as a stepped out, I heard the crack of lightning in the distance. Wow, I thought to myself. The last time I heard lighting was last year in Virginia! I walked across to quad, went up the stairs, and entered Mr. Olson's room. Mr. Olson had headphones on and was sitting at his desk, probably watching YouTube. Silently, I grabbed my lunch bag from the corner and then turned back into the rain, thankful that Mr. Olson couldn't see or hear me. If he did, he would probably give me a detention, and my perfect behavior streak would be ruined.

Once I escaped from his room, I bolted down the corridor and started to run down the stairs. Slowing my pace into a walk, I reached the bottom of the stairs and looked out into the Quad. The rain was pelting down, hard, and lightning was striking every few seconds.

"Jeez" I said to myself. "That's a massive storm."

I started off into the rain, carefully walking around the large puddles that littered the Quad. I was about halfway across when I heard the lightning again- but this time it was much closer. I felt a burning pain, like my whole body was on fire and I was lying on a bed of nails. Then the world started spinning, and everything faded to black.


	2. The Girl

**Hey guys, sorry these chapters have been kind of short... but anyways, here it is!**

 **Also, make sure to leave a comment with feedback! Thanks - J**

* * *

Barry

"Joe, here's the report you wa-" I was interrupted by the buzzing of my phone. I checked the caller I.D.. It was Star Labs.

"Hey Cisco, what do you need?"

"I need you up at Star Labs. Fast."

"No problem Cisco. I'll be right there."

I hung up the phone and put it in my pocket, then turned back to Joe.

"Hey Joe, I gotta go. Cisco needs me for something."

"Well then you better go. See you later Barry."

"See yah."

With that, I ran out of the CCPD until I got to Star Labs. I sped into the cortex and looked around to see Cisco lounging around at his desk.

"Hey Barry! I just thought you should know that some girl was struck by lightning yesterday."

A crease crossed my brow. "Should we bring her here? Do you think, yeah know, she's a meta?"

"Yeah, we should probably bring her here just to be on the safe side. She's in a coma right now."

"Where is she now?" I asked."

"She's at the Central City Hospital. You should probably go get her now."

"Ok!"

I turned around to speed off, but then Cisco said,

"Barry, use your car."

I let out a small laugh and a grin, and strode off to the parking lot.


	3. The Transfer

Barry

I walked up the stairs and into Wing B of the Hospital. "Wow, the last time I was here, I was visiting Joe." I remembered. I walked up to room 213 of the hospital, the room that the receptionist told me she was in. Or Jess, I should say, was in. The receptionist also told me her name. I opened the door, and saw a teenage girl lying on a cot, and a boy about her age sitting, playing on his phone, near the back of the room. He looked up.

"Who are you?" The boy questioned.

"My name's Barry Allen. Are Jess's parents around?"

"Her mom's across the street, getting sandwiches"

"Aren't you supposed to be at school right now?"

"It's Saturday."

"Oh yeah" I said. "I forgot. Who are you?"

"I'm Asa, Jess's boyfriend."

"Oh ok." I said.

Just then, the door opened again, and a middle aged women walked in, carrying two sandwiches.

"Hi" I said. "My name is Barry Allen, and I'm here about your daughter."

"Hi Mr. Allen. My name is Ashley. I'm Jess' mom."

"Please call me Barry. I'm here from Star Labs, and we recently heard that your daughter was struck by lightning yesterday."

"Yes, that's true."

"Well last year, when the Star Labs Particle Accelerator exploded, I was struck by lightning too. My condition was much worse than your daughters, and when I was in a coma, Harrison Wells, the ex owner of Star Labs, reached out to my guardian, Joe. Because Joe let them transfer me to Star Labs, I was stabilized, and here I am. I can assure you, that without Dr. Wells and his colleagues Dr. Snow and Dr. Ramon's help, I wouldn't be here right now. I'm here today to offer the same thing to you and your daughter."

"Harrison Wells?" Isn't that the man who- oh, I'm so sorry for bringing that up. I didn't realize you were that poor boy."

I regretted bringing him up. Any thought of him reminds me of Eddie's face when he died, blood seeping through his white shirt, and my mom's face when she was lying on the floor of our family room, a knife in her chest. Wells had caused so much hurt in me and my family's lives, he-"

"Excuse me, Mr. Allen?"

"Sorry about that. I'll leave you to think this over." I said, embarrassed that I was daydreaming in my hate for Wells too long.

"No, you don't have to do that. I've made up my mind. You can take Jess to Star Labs."


	4. Awakening

**So i'm trying to post every other day, so hopefully this schedule works, at least until I hit my first writers block... anyways, here's the chapter. Don't forget to leave a comment to help me with my writing, or to give an idea. Thanks! - J**

* * *

Jess

"Ugg" I said to myself. I moved my hand and hit a metal bar. "What?" I flickered open my eyes and sat up groggily. A hispanic guy turned around and said something I couldn't understand.

"What?" I said.

"Finally, you're awake!"

"Umm, but who are you? And where am I?"

He pushed a button on what looked like a circular desk in the middle of the room and said "Barry, Caitlin, get down to the cortex! She's awake!"

"What do you mean I'm awake?" I said. "What happened?"

"You were struck by lightning a week ago."

"What? A week?" I yelled. "Oh my gosh, I have to go! I've missed a week of school! How am I going to make this up?" I sat up and got out of the cot. Right then, two people jogged into the room.

"Well, I'm glad to see your awake." The woman said. "I'm Caitlin, by the way. And this is Barry", she said, gesturing to the left.

"But where am I?" I asked.

"You're at Star Labs!" Barry said, excitedly.

"What, really! Wow!" I said. "Can I see where the Particle Accelerator, you know, exploded!"

"Um, you should probably be getting home now" Barry said.

"Ok, can I call my mom?"

"Already have." Cisco said. "She's on her way as we speak."

He picked up a rubix cube and started fiddling with it. I could tell he'd been messing with it for a long time.

"Here, give it to me." I offered.

Cisco tossed it to me, and I fumbled for a second, but then caught it. Throwing and catching have never really been my forte. I inspected it for a second, and saw that there were two green cross pieces already in place. I started to turn the puzzle, and 20 seconds later, it was finished."

"WOW! Cisco yelled. "Barry, look at this! She can solve the rubik's cube!"

Just then, my mom walked in.

"Oh my gosh, Jess! You're awake!"

She enveloped me in a bear hug, and then took my hand.

"Come on, let's go home."


	5. Barry?

**Hey guys, so I'm posting twice today because I'll be away from my computer Friday, so consider this my chapter for then. Also, my chapter for Sunday might be late too, so expect one on Monday, or two on Tuesday. As always, please leave a comment with ideas or constructive criticism. And don't worry, the magic's coming soon... - J**

* * *

Jess

Today was my first day back to school. And I missed the bus.

"Aww shoot!" I yelled to the air. i turned back, and started to run home. I got there just in time, as my mom was about to drive my little brother, Aden, to school.

"Mom, wait!" I yelled.

She stopped the car, and I clambered into the front seat.

At school, I was greeted first by Asa, who hugged me and said he was so glad I was back. Then, I saw K, who screamed and ran towards me when she saw me.

During class, all the teachers were glad to see me too. They're welcome back gift was, wait you have to guess, a pile of homework.

The rest of the day went by in a breeze, and I was happy when I finally got off the bus onto my stop. I went inside my house, and saw that no one was home. So I grabbed a bagel and went upstairs to start my homework. I opened my French book first.

"Ugg," I said. "Why does Mr. D make us memorize so many verbs. I opened the textbook and started to work.

A little while later, I stopped to rest my aching hand. I raised my hand to look closer at it, and then It started vibrating. Really fast.

Barry

I ran back from the CCPD, happy that we had finally solved the bank case. I walked in on Cisco and Caitlinin the cortex, who were standing in the middle, staring at the tv.

"What's going on guys?" I asked.

"Just watch." Caitlin snapped.

[Dr. Christina McGee] Many people have been asking about the storm last week. Apparently, there was some rumor that Mercury labs was running a test that caused the storm. This is true. We were experimenting on tachyon-

"Oh my gosh" Cisco said "She said tachyons. You know what this means, right Barry?"

I nodded, unable to speak. Then I sped off towards Jess's house, hoping that I wasn't too late.

I raced down the streets of Central City, and found myself in front of Jess's house. "Good" I said to myself. Nobody but Jess was home. I phased through the door, and then checked all the rooms downstairs for her. Them I ran upstairs and checked all the rooms. In the last room I checked, there stood Jess, staring at her vibrating hand.

"Jess" I said. "You need to come with me."

"Barry?"


	6. Realization

**Ok guys I'm really sorry this chapter came so late but I had NO WIFI over the 3 day weekend so yeah… Enjoy!**

 **\- J**

* * *

Jess

I stood in the middle of the the cortex of Star Labs. Barry, Caitlin, and Cisco stood facing me, their stares were as cold as ice.

"How did you know it was me?" Barry questioned.

"Umm, it was pretty simple to figure out. After you were struck by lightning, the flash appeared. I didn't make the connection until now, when my hand started, you know, becoming fast."

"Wow!" Cisco remarked. "Your logic dough!"

Then, all of a sudden, my legs started to move. I sped, out of control, towards the wall of the cortex. I flinched, preparing for the blow, but instead, I slammed against Barry.

"Wow." I said. "Thanks."

"No problem."

"Sorry to ruin your little moment, but we shouldn't really start to run some tests on Jess to see if her abilities are the same as Barry's." Caitlin said.

Just then, a realization struck me. I'm like the flash! This isn't some daydream or anything, it's what I've been dreaming of since the particle accelerator.

"So," I said, getting on the treadmill. "Who can I tell about this?"

"Don't tell anyone." Said Cisco. "This needs to remain a secret. Not even your parents."

I started to run, and went up to a comfortable pace. Then I accelerated it even more, until I was sprinting. I exploded into a pace I had never done before. I looked down, just to see that my legs were a blur.

"This is so cool!" I yelled. I slowed down, and then walked off the treadmill.

"How fast did I go?"

"You reached a top speed of 430 miles per hour. That's faster than Barry went on his first run." said Caitlin.

"Well, um, I didn't know what I was doing." Barry said, defensively.

I looked down at my watch.

"Oh my gosh!" I yelled. "It's 4:56! My mom will be home in four minutes! How'm I gonna get home in time?"

Barry turned to stare at me.

"Oh yeah," I said. "I'm still not used to this flash thing."

"Don't worry. It took me a while to get the hang of it. Do you want me to come with you?"

"Sure!" I said

"WOO HOO!" I yelled, running off into the distance with Barry. For the first time in a long time, I was happy.


	7. The Start of a New Life

**Ok so I'm thinking about starting another fanfiction- don't worry, i'll still be writing this one, and Jess will be in it too. One is a Flash/Merlin/Harry Potter one, and another is a Flash/Glee one. What do think? And thanks for all your support these couple chapters, I know my writing isn't the best, but I still really like doing this. :)**

 **\- J**

* * *

Jess

I stopped taking the bus home from school. Not because it's too long of a ride, or too boring, but because I have the speed force. Every day, after school, I run to Star Labs, and continue my training with Barry.

"So when did you say I could help you fight bad metas?"

"I know you're fast, but you don't know how to fight." replied Barry."Once you can defend yourself, then you can help me."

"Hey Barry, when are you going to teach her how to throw lightning or a supersonic punch?" said Cisco

"WHAT ARE THOSE?" I said, trying to recreate the meme. "But seriously, what are those?"

"Once you master normal techniques, then you can learn them."

"So how close am I?" I said, throwing punches into the dummy's pleather stomach.

"Give it a week."

"Let's do this!" I yelled.

(One week later)

Barry and I circled each other in the cortex. He threw the first punch, which I blocked. I countered with a kick to the stomach.

"Awwww, she good! You betta watch out Barry!" Cisco yelled.

I then threw a couple of speed punches, which were all blocked. Then, Barry tripped me, and I fell to the ground.

"Well, you're not re-"

I stopped him with a quick punch to the gut, and he doubled over.

"What were you saying?"

Barry

After Jess left I was left with Cisco gloating at me.

"Wow, she beat you real good!" Cisco said

"You say that again." smiled Caitlin.

After everyone left, I decided to go for a run.

I ran down the streets of Central City, talking to myself about the past day.

"I can't believe she beat me!"

"Well now, you gotta let her fight."

"But what if she gets hurt? Her parents will have no idea about this."

"You gotta honor your word man. Come on."

I decided. She would join me in fighting crime in Central City.


	8. The First Time

**Ok so I know this chapter is pretty long, but I haven't uploaded for a while, so yeah, here's the chapter. And don't worry, the magic is coming in either the next chapter or chapter 10, so keep reading. Also, huge shoutout to Irisofthesky for being my first follower! You made my day! Anyways, enough of my rambling, so here's the story!**

 **\- J**

* * *

Jess

I was exuberant when Barry told me that he would let me fight. Cisco said he was going to go design a suit for me, a more feminine version of Barry's. I couldn't believe this was really happening! Here I am, ready to become the girl flash, just because I forgot my lunch box again.

"Hey Jess." Barry said.

"Yeah?"

"Now that you're becoming the girl flash, you need a name."

"Ohhhh this is my territory!" Cisco yelled."Gimme a week, and I'll have the best name."

"Awesome! Now all-"

I was cut off by a shrill beeping coming from one of the computers. Cisco ran over to check it and saw a van leaving the Central City Federal Reserve Was being hijacked. Finally, I thought. I could actually help Barry.

"Cisco!" I yelled. "Is my suit ready?"

"Yup!"

I flashed into my suit, as did Barry, and we sprinted off to Warner street. I saw a armored car stopped on the shoulder of the road, and saw two masked men unloading crates of money from the back and into a black van behind it.

"Hey" Barry yelled, his voice distorted.

"How do you do that?" I whispered to him.

"Vibrate your vocal cords." He replied.

Just then, one of the guys started to make a run for it.

"Stop!" I yelled, and ran over to him.

"So, Flash, now you've got yourself a little sidekick." said the guy.

"Yeah, he does." I yelled back, and punched him in the stomach. "You gotta problem with that?"

"Jess" Barry said to me through my earpiece. "Let's drop them at the CCPD."

The guy had doubled over, and with a grunt I picked him up and hoisted him over my shoulder. Man, my dad's weekly arm workouts are really paying off. We sped across town to the police department and ran into the main room, where all the police officers turned to stare at us. We dropped the perps on the floor, who immediately started to cower at our feet.

"Armored car hijacking." Barry said. Then he sped away, and I followed him, but not before at least 10 police officers took a picture of me.

The next day, my school was buzzing with stories about the Flash's new sidekick. Every nice thing people said about me made me happier and happier on the inside. Rumors flew around that she want to our school, which was true, of course. I tried to avoid talking about myself as the Flash's sidekick, as I was afraid I would give something away. Lunch was the hardest part. All Asa, K, and Will wanted to talk about was the mysterious girl flash.

"Do you think she has a name?" K asked us.

"I don't think so" Will.

"Yeah" Asa agreed. "If she did, she would have told the police. What do you think, Jess?"

"Umm, I think that maybe she's trying to think of a name. She's pretty new at this, and she probably needs a bit of help."  
"Wow Jess, how do you know so much about this girl flash?" Will questioned.

I cursed myself silently. This secret identity thing was going to be hard.

"Well, umm," I stammered, trying to come up with an excuse. "It's pretty obvious, actually, because we haven't seen her around before and stuff like that." I said.  
"That makes sense." Asa said, and started talking more about the Flash.

Later that day during English, K kept showing me ideas for a name to call the Girl Flash.  
'What about Zoom?" She said.

I almost let out a laugh. She wanted to name me Zoom, the thing that almost killed Barry a couple months ago. Keaton really didn't know anything about the Flash, much like other people.  
"So?"  
"Umm," I said, trying to come up with a way to say this without giving too much away again. "I don't really like it. It sounds too manly and kinda evil."  
"Ok." She said, getting back to her essay.

Barry

A couple days after while running on the treadmill at Star Labs, we got another 911 call. I slowed down and walked over to Cisco's computer. Some lady at the Central City Zoo was able to control animals and was wreaking havoc on everyone there.

Jess and I flashed into our suits, and Cisco said.

"Good look on fighting Animal Authority. How was that?"

"It needs a bit of work." I said.

"Yeah" He said, nodding.

But by then, Jess and I were out the door.

When we arrived at the Zoo, the so called 'Animal Authority' lady had an army of tigers, gorillas, and just about every other animal who could fight standing behind her.

"Well, well, well." She slurred. "If it isn't the Scarlet Speedster and his little wannabe."

"Ay" I yelled. Don't talk to her like that!

"Aww, is someone in wuv with their little sidekick? How cute." She taunted.

I looked over at Jess. Her cheeks were a bright pink.

"Don't let her get to your heads." Cisco told us over our earpieces.

"Easier said than done."

Just then, the lady screamed and all the animals ran towards us. I started to fight them, but as more and more piled on me it was getting harder and harder.

"Jess" Cisco said. "Run back to Star Labs. I have some tranq that you can use on them."

"Kay" she said.

"And Barry, just hang in there."

I struggled against the beasts, their claws ripping at me, and hoped that Jess would hurry up. Then, I heard a whoosh, and one by one, the animals fell to the ground.

"Thanks."

"No prob." She replied.

We turned around, only to see the lady, her brown hair blowing in the wind, say adios amigos while hopping on a motorbike.

"Wow" Jess said. "She really thinks she can get away."

She sped off, and I followed her. In an instant, we were pulling the lady off of her bike, and I picked her up.

"You're goin' down." I said.

Back at Star Labs, Jess and I looked i to the pipeline, where the lady, who Cusco had identified as Minnie Richards, struggled.

"Adios" I said, and closed the jail door.


	9. Gone

**First of all, I owe a thank you to What About Yesterday for following and favoriting EVERYTHING and for posting a review. Your support has really urged me to write another chapter today. :). If any of you are wondering, the big brown slug in the story is the thing that took Merlin's powers away in the season 5 finale. Thanks again, WAY, and everyone else, don't forget to follow and favorite this story and leave a comment below!**

 **\- J**

* * *

Jess

I've had my powers for about two weeks now, and things are really getting fun. Last week, we took down a metahuman who had the same powers as the Mardon brothers, and just yesterday we stopped a bank robbery. Life was great; but little did I know all was going to change in less than 24 hours.

I was hanging out at Star Labs, and Barry and Caitlin were trying to help me with my french. I was horrible French- I felt like I well and I understood everything, but every time a quiz came up, I would score no higher than an 85%.

We were ripped away from studying the six conjugations of the very 'etre' when the computer let out its shrill little beeping sound it made when we were needed. Someone was trying to steal an ancient artifacts from the Central City Museum. Barry and I quickly changed, and sped off towards downtown. I had gotten faster this past couple weeks, so trying to keep up with Barry was easier. Still, he was a lot faster.

As we ran into the museum, I saw a hooded figure place something into a small wooden box. Then he, or she, stood up and faced us, their face still hidden beneath the hood.

"Stop and put your hands up!" Barry yelled.

They did as he said, however, when he raised them up and started chanting in some strange language. The weird thing was, though, I could understand it.

He was saying "Come! Come! From your graves you rise to do my bidding, as I am your master!"

The ground started to shake, and at first I thought it was an earthquake, but then hands started to crawl out of the ground- skeletal hands. What was happening?  
"Jess, you get him, I'll take on his minions." Barry said

I ran towards him, ready to kick him onto the ground, but then he raised his head, allowing me to see his face. I inhaled sharply, not believing what my eyes were seeing. It was Asa.

Barry

I fought off the skeletal minions with everything I knew, but still, they wouldn't fall. I glanced back at Jess, and instead of seeing her on top of the man, pinning him down, she was just staring at him, gawking, as he made his great escape. As he exited the building, all his skeletons fell. Then. I ran over to Jess, who looked like she saw a ghost.

"You ok?" I asked, worried.  
She seemed to snap out of it. "Yeah, I'm fine. He left the box- let's go check it out."

She walked over to the box and undid the metal fastening. Then, she cracked open the box. A giant brown slug jumped out at her, and attached itself to her face. I heard her muffled screams, and I instantly chopped off its head with my hand. It stopped moving, and I pulled it off the see Jess unconscious, her face all read from the creatures suction. I scooped her up, and ran back to Star Labs.

Jess

I woke up with a start, and the laid down again because of my throbbing head.  
"Wha, wha happened?" I mumbled. Then, everything came flooding back to me. The sleek ton army, the spells, Asa.

"Oh my gosh, Asa." I said, jumping out of the bed. "That maniac!"

Barry and Caitlin stared at me, a confused look on their faces.

"It was Ase. He did it. My boyfriend is a crazy person!" I yelled.  
"Wait, wait, slow down." Barry said.  
"I saw Asa under the hood. It was a trap to kill you or me. Why would he do this? And how did he?"  
"Magic" Caitlin said, answering my question.  
"But, but, but there's no such thing!"  
"Actually, there is." Barry said. "Oliver's worked with it, a lot."  
"This is too much for me. I'm going on a run."

I started off, but then realized I was running really slow, the speed of an average person, I tried again, but still, couldn't access my powers.

"Guys." I said, trying to keep my voice straight. "I don't think that thing was meant to kill me..."


	10. The Dream

**This is a week of Jess's journal entries without her speed. I figured this would be a good time to try a new style of writing. Enjoy!  
-J**

* * *

Jess

Day 1:  
Caitlin said that I still has the speed force in me. That on paper, I should still be able to run. That with some practice, I'll be as good as new. But I'm thinking that this isn't a science issue, it's a magic one. That thing was magical, I could feel it. And that's not even the weirdest part. What about the fact that I could understand that incantation? What's wrong with me?

Day 2:  
I'm miserable. And I can't talk to anybody about it either. It feels like a part of me is missing, like I've lost an arm or a leg. I've stopped going to Star Labs after school. I just come home and do my homework, nothing exciting.

Day 3:  
I can barely talk to Asa, but I still do, and try to act like everything's normal. How could he do this? I know he didn't know it was me, but still, trying to take away the Flash's powers? He's always loved the Flash! It's like he's a different person!

Day 4:  
Most people would think that falling into this sort of depression would make them stop working. Well, it's the opposite for me. I'm working harder on my homework then I ever have. I think it's because I don't need to think about how bad my life is while doing it. I dunno.

Day 5:

Barry called me today. He said that when he broke his back, he lost his powers then. He claimed that he knew what I felt like, and that I should come back to Star Labs to see if they can get my speed back. I declined the offer.

By day 6, I felt like I was only a shell of my previous self. These past couple months, I had gotten a power that made my life complete, found new mentors, and gave back to the people of this city. Then I witnessed something even more impossible than my speed, magic, which I lost my powers and my best friend to. However, today feels different.

I woke up early, for starters, which I never do, and I went to school, filled with excitement. I felt like I did last week, before I lost my speed. My hatred towards Asa even died down a little, and I could actually joke around lightly with him for real, not like all the fake joking I've been doing the past couple days.

I came home after school, did my homework, and watched Netflix. Then I went to bed early. I was dreaming about running down the streets of Central City, running faster than Barry, faster than anyone else, when I was interrupted by someone calling my name in my head.  
"Jessie, Jessie" it called.

"Yes?" I thought.

Then, in a blink, I was in a field of grass. I knew I was still dreaming, but where was I?

"Jess" a man called out.

I turned around to see a man, about Barry's age, with black hair, standing before me. He was wearing brown pants, a blue shirt, a brown jacket, and a red neckerchief.

"Whe- where am I?" I asked. "And who are you?"

"My name is Emrys." The man said. "And I have waited long enough for you."

"What do you mean?"

"Jess, you need to accept who you are."

"What do you mean! You're talking in riddles!" I yelled.

"I know." Emrys said. "It always bothered me too. But there's no way around it. Just listen to me. You need to accept your destiny. It's the only way you're going to be able to defeat Mordred."

"Mordred? Who's Mordred?"

"The boy who took away your speed. The young Druid descendent that Morgana has unveiled the destiny of."

"You mean Asa? And what's all this about destinies?"

"Jess, all this is part of a plan cre-"

Everything started to fade to a bright light, and I couldn't hear Emrys anymore. Then I opened my eyes, and saw my room, just as it was yesterday. What a weird dream, I thought to myself.


End file.
